DaDARKPass
DaDARKPass is a player in Colenia, who is notable for being the leader of the many incarnations of Assyria-Babylon throughout Colenia. Time in 5.0 Nobody really knew much about DaDARKPass here, and not much happened to him during this time. Time in 6.0 6.0 was his favorite reset, though they stayed quiet and isolated their self at first. Their first time trying to make a faction didn't work because they didn't follow the rule of "filling in your claims" So they founded a second faction. It was called Persia and was affected by border gore from nearby Mesopotamia. Nothing really interesting happened except for Dark trying to claim Australia. When Mesopotamia just suddenly vanished, They claimed all of Mesopotamia and fixed some borders a bit. Around this time, Hindustan came to the capital. He suggested Dark should rename his faction from "Persia" to something like Assyria. This is the birth of Assyria-Babylon. Over time, Assyria-Babylon grew and developed more, building wonders like a gigantic rainbow bridge and a tall tower, being one of the tallest buildings in 6.0 tied with the Hapsburg Lithuania building. These wonders gave Assyria-Babylon some attention and attracted people to see them. However, people said that Assyria-Babylon had no cities and so, Dark wanted to fix this problem. Also at this time, Dark started getting to know the people in Vijayanagar, the main person being Delta. Dark also liked Red_Tek and Zee. However, after a few months, Dark started to not get along with Zee, however. They started getting into Delta's faction and would also find out about Iowa_Mapping. However, while Dark was going to make a city, Dark's base with all of Dark's stuff in it was bombed by Whirlas and RealMichael over a piece of bread. For the rest of 6.0, Dark was just doing nothing. Time in 7.0 In 7.0, Dark tried to come back to restore Assyria-Babylon. Dark created Assyria and started making his faction alone. Dark thought that he didn't need members that much, because he thought could build a city by himself. ElementX71 for an unkown reason came to Dark's factiom and was hanging around. This was around grace period and Dark thought that killing him wouldn't mean ElementX71 would get a CB. He killed him with a stone sword and got all his loot. Once Dark got the loot, he placed it in a chest and logged off for the day. The next day, Dark found out that you still can get CB's during grace period, resulting in Dark attempting to reach a solution. Dark made an agreement to Element that if Dark paid him 20k, he would not war him. So, when the day came that grace period ended and Dark had the 20k, Dark made sure that he agreed to it and gave him the 20k. ElementX71, in response said that Dark didn't give his head back and warred Dark. They knew Dark wasn't ready, and when Dark tried to argue that Element was a traitor, the invaders didn't care, since they were in on the plan. Dark would not play for another month. In place of Dark's Assyria, they made the Assyrian Commune, which Dark called "Fake Assyria". After a month, Dark tried to get Assyria back, and failed since the land wasn't unclaimed yet. Another month later, on April 9th (two months after the war) Dark reclaimed Assyria. By that time, the Thivin Pact collapsed. The Kagero Khanate and Yugoslavia fell, SRTurkey was inactive, Caucasia left the Thivin Pact and the USSR didn't even know the Thivin Pact still existed. The Assyrian Commune ended up dissolving, Assyria-Babylon reclaimed the territory. The Category:Members Category:6.0 Category:5.0